Bandos Opuestos
by Denu Black
Summary: Él tenía su vida armada, hasta que apareció ella. El gran problema es que pertenecen a bandos opuestos. Completo! Advertencia:lemmon JxL
1. Chapter 1

**Bandos Opuestos**

**Capítulo uno **

Entre sábanas revueltas, un morocho comienza a despertar a causa de los finos rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana. Es una mañana fría, por lo que se arropa aún más con una manta. Lentamente abre los ojos, y se descubre siendo abrazado por una bonita rubia. Le sonríe a su novia, y le aparta de su cara unos cuantos mechones lacios.

Sin ser brusco, para no despertarla, se levanta y tras vestirse se dirige al comedor donde lo espera una gran lechuza negra, a la que reconoce como de su jefe.

Extrañado, toma el mensaje que es breve y conciso.

"Tienes un nuevo interrogatorio, ven cuanto antes".

Frunce el ceño, pero no imagina que esas palabras darán comienzo a una nueva vida.

Tras un apresurado desayuno, besos fugaces y un "luego paso por tu casa", el joven de 20 años se dirige a su lugar de trabajo.

Aún más rápido de lo acostumbrado, llega a un gran edificio blanco, que se alza con majestuosidad, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los muggles.

Sin perder tiempo, avanza por el laberíntico interior del Ministerio de la Magia, saludando a compañeros y conocidos.

Observa su reloj, y se detiene ante una gran puerta de roble, en la que sabe que le espera su jefe, con importantes noticias, de eso está seguro. Sin que llegue a tocarla, la puerta se abre y aparece tras ella un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que parecía haber envejecido unos diez en esa última semana.

Le dirige una mueca de cansancio que en otro momento sería una sonrisa, e invita a pasar.

-Entra, Potter.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, James entra seguido del famoso auror Beckett.

Se acomoda tras un imponente escritorio y hecha un vistazo alrededor. En muy pocas ocasiones había estado allí, y sin embargo cada vez que se encontraba en ese lugar no dejaba de impresionarle. Un despacho circular, decorado muy elegantemente y lleno de libros y archivos. Con un techo abovedado que muestra de manera artificial el cielo, tal como recuerda el Gran Salón de su antiguo colegio.

-Cómo habrás escuchado, en la noche de ayer, se produjo un importante enfrentamiento entre aurores y mortífagos.

El moreno da un respigo, tan concentrado se hallaba en las observaciones del lugar, que la grave voz de su jefe lo sobresalta.

Claro que ha escuchado sobre tal ataque. En pocas horas se hizo muy famoso, debido a que tuvo lugar en un importante evento muggle. Lo que no había trascendido era la identidad de los culpables, cosa que sospecha que se enterará en pocos minutos.

-Si, señor. Me he enterado algunas cosas acerca de dicho enfrentamiento.

-Tenemos bajo custodia cinco sospechosos, pero no los interrogarás a todos. Dado a la gravedad del caso, se les asignará un interrogatorio a cada auror preparado especialmente.

James asiente mostrándose de acuerdo, aunque en su fuero interno se sorprende de tal medida, ya que siempre se encarga de tres o más sospechosos.

-Cuando usted disponga comenzaré el trabajo.

-Esa es la actitud que esperaba de usted, Potter.- Responde con una media sonrisa el famoso auror- La sospechosa en cuestión lo espera en la sala del 3º piso. Su nombre es Jane Willows.

Asiente una vez más y sin perder tiempo, el moreno abandona el flamante despacho. La palabra sospechosa vaga por su mente como algo curioso, nunca antes había interrogado a una mujer. Pero no será nada fuera de lo normal _–¿O sí?-._

Ascensor, puertas, pasillos. Todo es dejado atrás hasta enfrentarse con la sala en donde se encuentra la mujer.

Cuando está a punto de entrar se detiene por unos segundos. Se siente extraño y no sabe por qué. Aspira profundamente y niega levemente con la cabeza, realmente no entiende que le pasa.

Rápidamente entra y mira con atención a su sospechosa.

El tiempo se congela, sus ojos cafés no creen lo que ven. Sus músculos no reaccionan y no sabe que hacer, solo sabe que está allí parado, sin poder hacer nada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por ahora.

-Hola, Potter-.

Una voz sensual lo devuelve a la realidad, pero aún no sabe que decir.

La observa con atención.

No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Piernas largas y torneadas, cintura y pechos pequeños, ojos verde esmeralda y perfectos bucles pelirrojos.

_Hermosa_. Como siempre lo ha sido.

-¿Acaso no saludas a una vieja amiga?- Insiste al no obtener respuesta.

James frunce el ceño, no entiende que ha pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lily?

Una media sonrisa y ojos llenos de sombras es lo que obtiene de respuesta.

El moreno toma asiento frente a la sospechosa y la examina atentamente para asegurarse de que no está viviendo una terrible pesadilla. Pero no, todo es real. Dolorosamente real.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-.

Su tono es duro, pero por dentro muere. Años anheló poder verla una vez más, pero ahora no la ve a ella, sino a una extraña.

-¿Acaso tu jefecito no te ha informado bien?- Responde burlonamente, acomoda sus bucles despreocupadamente.- Pregunta a los muggles que lindo susto se llevaron ayer.

Su boca prolijamente pintada de rojo se torna en una peligrosa sonrisa.

James siente que el alma se le va los pies. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y se concentra en mirarla como lo que realmente es, una desconocida, y no su Lily de la que estuvo enamorado tanto tiempo.

La mira directo a los ojos, los cuales son fríos y burlones, no los reconoce.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Hay cierta nota de dolor en esa pregunta, espera que ella no lo note.

-Solo nos divertimos un rato, si se preocupan por eso no saben lo que les espera.

Estas últimas palabras retumban como si un amenazador eco se burlara de él. Y James siente que algo por dentro se rompe dolorosamente.

-¿Dónde quedó la Lily que yo conocí? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- No puede pensar racionalmente, no piensa ni en su jefe, ni en mortífagos, ni siquiera en el ataque. Solo están ella y él. Y quiere entender, quiere saber, quiere recuperar.

Una carcajada congela el corazón del chico.

-Esa Lily murió hace tiempo, ahora solo estoy yo, mucho mejor que la anterior.- Su pose es provocativa y su actitud desafiante.

-No, tu no eres Lily, ella es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tu solo eres basura-. Rabia y enojo comienzan a reemplazar el dolor, no puede estar ni un segundo más allí dentro.

Se levanta decidido a salir de allí, pero algo lo retiene.

Con asombrosos reflejos ella se ha levantado y ahora agarra la mano de James para evitar que se vaya.

Él no se mueve, y siente como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

La mira a los ojos, y por primera vez en años cree ver a su Lily, la muchacha de la que se enamoró, su expresión ya no es burlona, es preocupada, distante y hasta temerosa. Siguiendo un impulso, él quiere acercarse., pero ella adivina sus intenciones y rápidamente se aleja, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos.

Su cara se transforma y su expresión es hostil, intimidante.

-Déjame- Le exige recuperando su compostura.

Él busca en sus ojos ese destello de bondad que creyó ver unos segundos antes, pero solo encuentra ira y desprecio.

-Lo que digas, Evans- Suelta con enojo, saliendo de la sala. Es la primera vez que la llama por su apellido, pero no le importa, ella no es su Lily.

OoOoO

La lluvia cae copiosa y no cesa. Sin embargo, a James no le importa. Solo le importa cierta pelirroja, que invade sus pensamientos y su corazón. No sabe bien a donde se dirige, sus pies se mueven por inercia, pero parece que la magia juega una vez más cuando se encuentra en el portón de una pequeña casa que conoce muy bien.

Toca dos veces y espera.

-¡Prongs!- Un moreno de ojos grises sale a atenderlo, una hermosa sonrisa de alegría se extiende por su cara.

-Hola Pad- Se limita a saludar James, haciendo una mueca que intenta pasar por sonrisa.

-Entra…- Sirius se para en seco al ver la cara fúnebre de su amigo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te lo contaré dentro.

El interior es pequeño, pero con mucho estilo. Inmediatamente se sientan en un hermoso sillón negro y aparece una elfina.

-Emily, trae dos cafés- Pide amablemente el dueño de la casa, luego en voz más baja- El de James que sea bien cargado.

-Pad, no estoy tan mal como parece.

Sirius alza una ceja. El estado de su amigo es realmente deplorable, está mojado, con los ojos enrojecidos y su pelo aún más despeinado de lo normal.

-Prongs, no es por nada, pero no te veía así desde la última vez que viste a la pelirroja.

No hace falta que el aludido diga nada, su cara lo dice todo.

-La vi, Pad- Se limita a murmurar con la vista perdida.

-¿En donde? ¿Y por qué estas así si hasta hace unos meses solo hablabas de encontrarla?- Sirius no entiende el comportamiento de su amigo, desde la noche en que Lily se despidió para siempre de James, él no hizo más que anhelar volver a verla.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que suena el timbre, el moreno de ojos cafés solo alcanza a susurrar algo que no es escuchado.

Sirius va a abrir la puerta y unos segundos después entra acompañado por Remus, un castaño de ojos color miel, con expresión preocupada. Pues en apenas unos segundos, el moreno ya lo había puesto al corriente de la situación.

El que parece no haberse enterado de nada es James, que sigue con la vista perdida y murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

-Ey, Prongs, cuéntanos que ha pasado- El castaño toma asiento a su lado preocupado.

James pasa una mano por su cabello, y susurra mirándolos:

- Lily es ahora Jane Willows y es una mortífaga.

-¿Qué?- Ambos amigos están seguros de no haber escuchado bien.

-Lo admite, hoy hablé con ella- La tristeza del joven es palpable, y los otros dos se miran sin creerlo.

-Pero, eso no es posible, debe haber un malentendido- Niega Remus.

-Moony tiene razón- Apoya Sirius.

-¿Es que no entienden?- James tiene un arrebato de furia y se para violentamente. Su respiración es agitada y la frustración se ve en sus ojos.- La vi, estuve con ella, es un ser totalmente desconocido.

Se sienta nuevamente y trata de tranquilizarse.

-Prongs, piénsalo bien. Ella no es así, algo le debe pasar.

-Pero ¿qué? ustedes no estuvieron con ella. Moría por verla una vez más, pero cuando lo hago veo a otra persona, una desconocida hostil y burlona.

-¿No quedó nada de la pelirroja que conocemos en ella?- Sirius no lo cree y comprende el dolor de su amigo.

-Nada, es pura maldad.- Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero las retiene a tiempo y las hace desaparecer.- No sé que hacer.

-Habla con ella una vez más. Puede que si le recuerdas quien era recapacite.

Remus asiente mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Yo hablaré con Peter, cuando puedas pásate por aquí.

-Debo hablar con mi jefe.- Resolvió levantándose del sofá. Su rostro es sombrío cuando se despide.- Los mantendré informados.

OoOoO

Una vez más se encuentra en el ministerio. Sus pies se mueven por inercia, ya que su mente se encuentra lejos de allí, sólo hay lugar para una pelirroja en su cabeza.

Toca la ya conocida puerta de su jefe, y rápidamente es invitado a pasar.

-Potter, que bueno que estés aquí. Quería hablar contigo.- Beckett le habla con la jovialidad y el buen humor que en ese momento no existen en James.

-Sí, dígame.- El moreno se encuentra confuso, se siente extraño y sin tener mucha idea de que hacer.

-Resulta que ya no es necesario que siga con el interrogatorio. Dado a la efectividad de los testigos, mañana mismo se le dará a esos asquerosos mortífagos el beso del dementor.- Una sonrisa se expande por su cara, es notorio lo que lo tiene de buen humor.

Por su parte, James no es de la misma opinión y siente como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa y el aire no llega a sus pulmones.

_Morirá. _

No, peor que eso, _le quitarán su alma_.

-¿Potter?- El famoso auror frunce el ceño sin entender la actitud de su subordinado.

-No puede hacerlo.- Consigue balbucear cuando recuerda cómo respirar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que puedo, esta es una nueva batalla ganada por nosotros ante Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quien.

-Pero…- "_No puede, no debe, ella es buena, lo sé"_. Quiere decirle todo esto, pero no puede- Antes de llevarlo a tal extremo hay que estar seguros.

-Y lo estamos, gracias a decenas de testigos que los han visto.

-Pero…-No puede terminar porque su jefe lo interrumpe.

- Es la primer vez que conoces a alguien que será besado, es difícil, todos hemos pasado por eso.- Le dice con comprensión, como atribuyendo su actitud a ese problema.- Descansa y mañana estarás mejor.- Termina de decir conduciéndolo a la salida y cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras él.

Una vez en el pasillo, James golpea con su puño la pared, tratando de descargar así algo de la furia y la desesperación contenida. Sin embargo solo consigue más dolor, si es que resulta posible.

Comienza a caminar por los pasillos, y pronto se encuentra ante la chimenea que lo conducirá a su casa. Allí no estará libre de aquella presión que lo oprime por dentro, pero sabe que no puede permanecer más tiempo en aquél edificio.

De su bolsillo saca un espejo, y un mensaje es enviado. _"Dentro de cinco minutos, en mi casa"_. Y no recibe contestación porque no es necesaria, sabe que quien lo lea estará allí en el tiempo estipulado, porque siempre esta allí cuando lo necesita.

La tranquilidad de su hogar lo recibe con un avasallador contraste respecto a sus sentimientos. Se sienta en el sofá más cercano y en el intento de aclarar y poner en orden sus pensamientos cierra los ojos.

Minutos después un golpe en su puerta lo sobresalta. Al abrir y encontrarse con sus tres mejores amigos, puede esbozar por primera vez desde que salió de un casa una sonrisa.

Una vez que todos están dentro, James les cuenta acerca de su última visita al ministerio.

-¿El beso del dementor?- Remus se sobresalta, y las recientes arrugas en su frente se hacen aún más evidentes.

-Me parece algo muy extremo, todavía no iniciaron un juicio- Sirius siente pena por la chica, ya que, siempre le cayó mejor la pelirroja que la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que me dijo Beckett.

-Tranquilo, Prongs, ya se nos ocurrirá para evitarlo- Trata de tranquilizarlo Peter.

-Eso es, eres un genio Wormtail- La cara de Sirius se ilumina y un brillo _merodeador_ se hace presente en su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Interroga su mejor amigo.

-Pues, ya que Beckett parece muy seguro de su decisión, liberaremos nosotros a la pelirroja.

-Pad, te recuerdo que ya no estamos en Hogwarts, y que esto sería infringir gravemente las leyes mágicas- Le reprocha Remus con tono responsable, pero James no lo escucha. Esa nueva idea ha entrado en su cabeza, y teme que hasta lograrlo nada lo detendrá.

-Y el castigo no sería limpiar vitrinas, sino que nos enviarían a Azkaban- Dice con temor Peter.

Sirius hace un gesto como quitándole importancia, pero James lo interrumpe ignorando lo dicho por sus otros dos amigos.

-Hay que hacerlo, no la dejaré morir.

Su determinación es tan fuerte que un silencio aplastante reina la sala por primera vez.

-¿Ven? Será como en nuestras épocas doradas- Intenta Sirius convencer al grupo con una sonrisa perruna.

-No lo sé, ya no somos adolescentes tratando de robar comida de las cocinas.

-No, no lo somos. Somos adultos intentando salvar una vida- James contraataca mirando con seriedad al licántropo.- Pero no podría hacerlo sin su ayuda.

La petición está en el aire y espera paciente la respuesta del trío.

-Estoy dentro- Sirius, como siempre, es el primero en demostrar su apoyo con una sonrisa a su hermano del corazón.

-Yo también- decide Remus, que a pesar de esas arrugas prematuras en su rostro, parece ahora más que nunca ese merodeador que siempre siguió a sus amigos en cuanto a travesuras se refería.

Entonces todas las miradas se centran en el último del grupo.

Peter se encuentra claramente nervioso, y baja la mirada.

-Ey, Wormtail. Será como en los viejos tiempos, te necesitamos.

El aludido levanta la mirada y tratando de demostrar esa valentía que siempre admiró de sus amigos, dice:

-Cuenten conmigo.

Los cuatro se sienten extrañamente aliviados, y tan unidos como si estuviesen en la Sala Común planeando una escapada a Hogsmeade.

-Muy bien, es hora de repasar el plan- Dice Sirius rompiendo el silencio con pose de delincuente de alta categoría.

-Pad, todavía no tenemos un plan.

-Lo sé, pero siempre quise decir eso.- Se excusó con una sonrisa, aliviando el ambiente.

-Lo mejor será hacerlo de noche…- Y en menos de una hora, el famoso plan está diseñado. Los cuatro se miran con una sonrisa cómplice y un ambiente de amistad y compromiso inunda el ambiente.

Y no hace falta más para que James se sienta mejor, sólo ellos, los _merodeadores_.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí. _

_Este fic consta de solo tres capítulos, los cuales ya están escritos. El tiempo que tarde en subir los dos restantes depende de si me dejan reviews ojillos_

_Sólo denle al Go, y luego yo les responderé._

_Saludos!! _

_Denu Black _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bandos Opuestos**

**Capítulo dos **

Nunca su lugar de trabajo le pareció tan distinto como ahora. Apoyado en una pared, en el exterior del Ministerio, James se encuentra con sus amigos, repasando por última vez los detalles del plan que accionaran en unos pocos minutos.

Trata de mantenerse sereno, pero siente como su corazón late furiosamente y el estar ante la perspectiva de ver nuevamente a Lily no lo ayuda en ese aspecto.

Peter toma la capa de invisibilidad que le tiende su dueño, y tras asentir levemente ante las indicaciones, desaparece bajo la misma.

-¿Listos?- La respuesta a la pregunta de Remus es más que obvia, ellos nacieron listos.

Cruzan una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa aparece en sus rostros.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Responde James sintiendo como esas simples palabras lo llenan de valor.

-Entonces, muchachos, a la carga- Se escucha a Sirius, demostrando que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Se dirigen hacia la puerta que los conducirá al interior del edificio, y tras unos segundos de espera, James saca un espejo y se escucha un mensaje. "Pueden entrar, no hay monos en la playa".

Los tres se miran extrañados y es Remus quien rompe el silencio.

-Debe haber querido decir "no hay moros en la costa"- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Las cosas muggles y Peter no están hechas para la misma frase- murmura James divertido entrando al Ministerio.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que monos no vamos a encontrar- Agregó Sirius siguiendo a su amigo.

El interior se les antoja más grande de lo que nunca lo han visto, y el silencio predomina por sobre todo. Caminan con naturalidad, y se cruzan con unas pocas personas que continúan trabajando a esas horas de la noche.

James saluda a una joven bruja y a un hombre de edad avanzada en el camino, cuando llegan a su despacho. En la puerta del mismo se encuentran a Peter, que rápidamente se desprende de la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema?- Pregunta visiblemente temeroso.

-No, Wormtail. No nos cruzamos a ningún mono.- Susurra riendo Sirius, ante lo cual, el aludido lo mira sin entender.

-No le hagas caso, nos vemos luego, Pet.- Interviene Remus, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Se despiden de Peter, y éste se va a vigilar los alrededores del edificio, tal como lo planificaron anteriormente.

James, visiblemente cada vez más nervioso, comienza a buscar algo en sus cajones.

-¡Aquí está!- Exclama, algo más tranquilo, blandiendo una llave.-Yo iré a buscar las pociones, nos vemos en unos minutos en el 8º piso.

El grupo se separa, y el moreno de ojos cafés, se dirige hacia el despacho de su jefe. No tarda más de unos minutos en llegar, y utilizando la llave recién encontrada, se desliza dentro del mismo.

Aún recuerda como se sintió la última vez que estuvo allí, y las circunstancias son totalmente distintas. Mientras abre un compartimiento secreto del cual tiene conocimiento gracias a su dueño, siente remordimientos por violar la confianza que Beckett depositó en él. Pero este sentimiento es rápidamente aplacado por el recuerdo de la mujer a la que intenta salvar, sin importar que en ella ya no haya rastros de aquella de quien se enamoró.

Sacude la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos, y se concentra en llevar a cabo el plan satisfactoriamente.

Sus pasos son apagados, pero rápidos; y sin demorar mucho llega al 8º piso.

Vislumbra una figura alta y delgada frente a una gran puerta esperándolo.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Dónde está Remus?- Pregunta a Sirius, preocupado.

-Era sólo uno, fue como quitarle una rana de chocolate a un niño- Responde arrogante el aludido.-Remus está en aquél cuarto, escondió al guardia allí por si alguien aparecía.

-Bien, dáselo. Los espero- Se limita a decir James, tendiéndole un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia incolora.

Su amigo desaparece tras una puerta, pero en seguida vuelve seguido de un hombre alto y rubio, de mirada severa.

-Bueno, tenemos una hora antes de que el efecto de la poción multijugos termine. ¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?- Le preguntó al guardia.

-Sí, solo algo incómodo, ya sabes que cambiar de cuerpo no es lo que más me gusta.

-Y encima por uno tan feo, no eres tan guapo como yo, pero más guapo que ese guardia seguro- Hace notar Sirius, siendo fulminado por Remus con su mirada.

-Vamos, Padfoot- Dice James, tomando del brazo al merodeador y abriendo la gran puerta que el licántropo debería vigilar.- Nos vemos luego, Moony.

La puerta se cierra tras ellos y se internan en un oscuro y lúgubre pasillo.

Pueden notar como el ambiente cambia totalmente. El frío los envuelve y sus ilusiones de victoria se esfuman. Pueden experimentar el miedo, como no lo han hecho nunca, y sus corazones se vuelven pesados, como si les costara latir.

-Pad- Susurra mientras siguen adentrándose en la eterna oscuridad. Su amigo lo mira, y puede advertir, como sus ojos grises han perdido su brillo.-Prepara tu varita.

Ni bien termina de decir esa frase, puede advertir voces cuyo volumen es cada vez más alto.

"_Se han muerto, se han ido…te encuentras solo…"_

"_Aléjate de mí, Potter, esta será la última vez que me miras…" _

"… _tras ellos, tras ustedes, cada vez peor…"_

Los recuerdos lo invaden, pero lucha por mantener su postura. Entonces divisa a las criaturas causantes de ese dolor y se esfuerza en recordarla.

Su pelo pelirrojo, su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes rebosantes de alegría…

-¡_Expecto Patronum!- _Lo conjura al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Un joven ciervo, y un gran perro, ahuyentan a los dementores, volviendo un poco más cálido el ambiente.

-Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien?- El aludido asiente débilmente.

-Vamos, hay que encontrar a la pelirroja- Resuelve esbozando una mueca que intenta pasar por sonrisa.

-Gracias- Se limita a decir James, mientras continúan hasta llegar a una nueva puerta.

Su amigo no responde, pero se puede apreciar como un brillo característico de su mirada vuelve a sus ojos grises.

Al entrar en este nuevo pasillo, sus patronus se esfuman ante la ausencia de dementotes.

Tras un leve vistazo sobre el lugar, descubren sin dificultades un papel que reza _"__Jane Willows__"_ en el pomo de una de las tantas puertas.

Se detienen frente a ella, y luego de mirarse una fracción de segundo, James susurra _"alohomora". _

Lo primero que ve son unos ojos verdes que lo miran con una mezcla de desafío y sorpresa. Y su cuerpo no reacciona, hasta que se escucha un _"D__esmaius"_ y Lily cae inconciente.

Sirius guarda la varita y avanza hacia la chica.

-Vaya, si es ella.- Susurra con asombro observándola detenidamente.

James se acerca y puede ver en esa persona a _su_ Lily.

-Ya casi pasa una hora, es mejor apurarnos.- Su voz sale algo ronca cuando lo dice, pero actúa con rapidez. Toma su capa y envuelve con ella a la muchacha, tomándola (ahora invisible) entre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que Pulgas nos guíe- Murmura Sirius invocando a su patronus.

Durante largos minutos en silencio, siguen al perro, el cual se esfuma al llegar a la última puerta, donde los espera Remus, con su apariencia normal.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo les fue?- Su tono es preocupado, y sus ojos color miel los observa en busca de daños.

-Todo según el plan- Responde el merodeador descubriendo apenas la capa para mostrar a la chica inconciente en sus brazos.

-En ese caso es mejor irnos, hace un rato que escucho ruidos para nada alentadores.

No bastan más palabras para que los tres se pongan en marcha y usando algunos atajos, llegan sin menor contratiempo a la salida, donde divisan a Peter.

-¿Todo en orden?- Se limita a preguntar, a lo que los demás asienten. Unos segundos después, todos desaparecen, abandonando el actual escenario del secuestro.

OoOoO

Es ya de madrugada y la casa de James se encuentra tal cual la dejaron hace algunas horas atrás, sin embargo parece que hubieran pasado años desde esa tarde.

Los merodeadores se sientan en los sillones, extrañamente todos en silencio, mientras James acomoda a Lily, aún inconciente, en un pequeño sofá a su lado.

-Bien, todo ha salido como esperábamos- Rompe el silencio Sirius con una amplia sonrisa- Como si de robar comida de las cocinas se tratara, ¿verdad?

-No creo que haya sido tan simple, Pad- Le recrimina Remus- Pero un pequeño detalle se nos ha pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se asusta Peter.

-¿Qué haremos con nuestra pelirroja?- Responde Sirius por su amigo, quien ha captado ese pequeño detalle.

Los tres voltean para ver a James observando a la chica, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltan cuando escuchan su voz.

-Déjenla aquí, yo sabré que hacer con ella.

-Prongs, ¿estás seguro?- Sirius mira a sus otros dos amigos, que tampoco están muy convencidos con la idea.

-No sabemos quién es ni que es capaz de hacer, y además ¿Qué hay de Sophie?- Razona Remus.

James se sobresalta con la mención a su novia, es claro que no había pensado en ella anteriormente.

-No se preocupen, tengo mis razones- Su tono no da lugar a réplica y se muestra seguro de lo que hace.

-En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es irnos- Interviene Peter.

-Sí, Wormtail tiene razón. Cuando nos necesites llámanos y aquí estaremos- Determina el licántropo levantándose de su lugar, al igual que sus amigos.

James los mira uno por uno, y siente que tiene diecisiete años y se encuentra en Hogwarts.

-Gracias.

_Algunas cosas, nunca cambian._

Tras abrazos, collejas, sonrisas y saludos, el trío se va del departamento, dejando que una vez más que el silencio invada el lugar.

James observa detenidamente a Lily, que todavía duerme en el sofá. A pesar de los cambios, en esa mujer aún puede ver aquella chica que lo enamoró hace unos pocos años atrás.

Acaricia con suavidad su mejilla, y siente un vuelco en el corazón cuando ve esa cadena. Una piedra violeta prende de su cuello, y James la conoce muy bien. Todavía recuerda su sonrisa cuando él mismo se la regaló para su cumpleaños. Le sorprende que todavía la lleve puesta, pero no puede evitar sentir que aunque sea por ese colgante, ella no lo ha olvidado del todo.

Se aleja lentamente de ella y camina hasta un pequeño balcón, que se encuentra en su habitación. Necesita despejar su mente, necesita poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero por sobre todo sus _sentimientos_.

_Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. _

Se queda allí unos largos minutos, sintiendo como la suave brisa de una perfecta y estrellada noche de verano choca contra él.

Cuando decide volver a su habitación, lo que ve lo paraliza.

La pelirroja se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. No puede decir con exactitud hace cuanto ha despertado, pero no parece para nada dormida. En su rostro aparece una sonrisa que James no puede descifrar.

-Sigues siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba.

Dice antes de avanzar hacia él.

La acción lo toma por sorpresa y no sabe como actuar, pero lo que sí sabe es que los besos de Lily siguen provocando en él lo mismo que hace algunos años.

Ella lo besa suavemente, _casi con dulzura_, tomándolo de la camisa y haciéndolo entrar a la habitación.

El cerebro del moreno pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y ganan sus emociones e instintos, haciendo que él responda el beso y la estreche contra su cuerpo.

La pared está fría y ella fogosa, el contraste quema y hace que todo adquiera más intensidad. Sus lenguas juegan, se buscan, se encuentran.

Nada parece haber cambiado y sin embargo, _todo lo ha hecho_.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclan, sus pulsos se aceleran, y pronto sus ropas van desapareciendo, gracias a la presencia del mejor estimulante, _lo prohibido_.

Porque él es auror, ella mortífaga. Él es fuego, ella es hielo.

Y sin embargo, allí están, acariciándose, tocándose, besándose, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

La cama está cerca y es tentadora. No tardan mucho en tumbarse en ella, sin separarse ni unos centímetros.

Él la desnuda completamente, la mira y sabe que más hermosa no puede ser.

Vuelve a ella para besar, lamer, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, siente como la locura irremediable acude a él obediente. Su propia ropa ha quedado ya olvidada y le hace el amor como nunca lo había hecho. Descubriendo tantos sentimientos hacia ella que no se extinguieron, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Con su corazón latiendo cada vez más deprisa, y siendo el calor cada vez más evidente, juntos llegan al clímax, haciendo del concepto del placer algo nuevo.

El orgasmo lo invade y siente como si estuviese lejos de allí, _libre por primera vez_.

Agotado, se deja caer al lado de Lily. Toma unas sábanas y tapa a ambos, luego la abraza posesivamente y entierra su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la pelirroja. El cansancio se expande por su cuerpo, y sus ojos se cierran contra su voluntad. Antes de poder evitarlo cae profundamente dormido, pero con una sensación de extraña felicidad en él.

OoOoO

Todavía es de noche. Lo sabe porque al abrir los ojos, puede ver nada más que la oscuridad, y el silencio está presente.

En un primer momento se siente desorientado. _Algo le falta, algo que necesita_.

Los recuerdos, cada vez más nítidos, llegan a él y se incorpora rápidamente preguntándose por qué está solo en la cama.

La respuesta llega cuando ve el perfil de una pelirroja, que tapada tan sólo con una sábana, se encuentra sentada en el piso de su balcón. Se viste con su ropa interior y una camisa y se acerca a ella.

Frunce levemente el ceño cuando la ve con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ella lo mira y aún en silencio señala el piso, a unos pocos metros de donde se encuentran ellos.

James se acerca al lugar, y puede ver con sorpresa una cadena con una piedra violeta, rota en varios pedazos.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Susurra ella antes de largar un sollozo.

James no entiende, pero no hace falta más para que se acerque y la abrace.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta mientras acaricia su cabello, y la acerca a su cuerpo.

Largó unas cuantas lágrimas más antes de responder.

-Él me secuestró, y luego ya no era yo. Me hechizó, lo sé. Pero eso no justifica el daño que hice.

El llanto ahoga sus palabras y a James le cuesta entender lo que dice.

-¿Voldemort te secuestró? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eras tú?

-Tomó esa piedra, dijo que nunca había visto algo con tanto valor sentimental. Y cuando me colocó la cadena, ya no era la misma. Me manipuló a su antojo, controló mis pensamientos, mis emociones.

No puede continuar y esconde su cara en el pecho de James, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa, yo sabía que no podías ser tú. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Lily lo mira a los ojos y sus mejillas se colorean.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de pero, yo sé que nunca lo hubieras hecho por tus propios medios. Ya está, ya todo terminó, ahora estás a salvo y nadie te manipula.

-Gracias, James. Gracias por todo que hiciste, aunque no lo merezca.

-No digas eso, tú te mereces lo que hice y aún más.- Mira el amanecer que comienza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, y un leve rubor asoma a sus mejillas- Perdóname tú, por… bueno, no poder controlarme anoche.

-James- Lo obliga a mirarla- La que hizo el amor contigo anoche fui yo, a partir del momento en que me quitaste la cadena volví a ser la de antes. Si esto sucedió, es porque ambos lo quisimos.

No puede creer lo que escucha. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, y suavemente la besa en los labios.

-Yo debería darte las gracias a ti, por devolverme una parte de mi vida.

Le susurra haciendo que ella se sonroje visiblemente.

Y se quedan allí, abrazados, y con caricias y besos fugaces yendo y viniendo por un par de horas, hasta que el sol sale por completo y deciden vestirse para comenzar un nuevo día, de una forma muy diferente a la que lo hicieron veinticuatro horas atrás.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por llegar acá, les recuerdo que sólo queda un capítulo. _

_Sólo les pido dos minutos más de su tiempo y un review :)_

_Nos leemos dentro de poco, muchos saludos!_

_Denu Black_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bandos Opuestos**

**Capítulo tres **

La expectación y la curiosidad están presentes en la sala. Todos escuchan con atención el relato de la chica, sintiendo cada emoción que ella describe como si fuera propia.

A pesar de los años, Lily puede ver en ellos ese espíritu merodeador que no los ha abandonado, y que ha hecho que ella les tomara un cariño especial en su último año de colegio. Los abraza, les sonríe, les agradece infinitamente lo que han arriesgado por salvarla, y se siente feliz, _se siente en familia._

Ellos también están contentos por verla nuevamente. Remus no puede dejar de sonreír a su mejor amiga. Sirius le hace bromas y le guiña sus ojos como solía hacer de antaño. Peter suelta de vez en cuando alguna risa nerviosa, aunque sus pensamientos en ese momento son confusos. Y James no deja de mirarla, _como nunca ha mirado a nadie_.

-¿Has contactado a tu familia? ¿Sabes donde te quedarás?- Pregunta el licántropo.

-La única familia que me queda es mi hermana, y sé que no estará muy feliz de verme.- De pronto parece haber envejecido unos diez años y desvía su mirada algo triste.

-Se quedará aquí, por supuesto- Anuncia James con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No conoces a nadie a quien no le gustará la idea?- Dice significativamente Sirius, con sus ojos puestos en los de su mejor amigo.

_Sophie_. James se ha olvidado completamente de ella. Desde que volvió _su_ pelirroja nada ni nadie más ha sido más importante. ¿Qué es lo que haría? Él quiere a su novia, y muchísimo, pero no es lo mismo que le sucede con Lily. Dentro de unos pocos días se casará, él no puede hacerle esto a su prometida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, James?- Pregunta la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-Sí, no es nada.- Esquiva su mirada y su semblante se vuelve serio.

-Puedo quedarme en casa de Remus si quieres.

-No es que no quiera…

-Sí, quédate un tiempo conmigo mejor. A mi mamá le encantará verte- Interviene Remus tratando de aliviar esa nueva tensión que se hace presente.

-Gracias- Susurra ella, separando su vista de James para posarla en su amigo.

Sirius está a punto de anunciar la retirada cuando el timbre suena con cierta insistencia. Él intercambia una mirada asustada con su amigo, cuando los dos comprenden de quien seguramente se trata.

Al abrir la puerta, una bonita rubia se lanza a los brazos de James dejando a todos estáticos.

-Amor, me tenía preocupada, ayer no pasaste por mi casa.- No hay reproche en su dulce voz, solo preocupación.

Su novio no sabe que decir, solo la mira y luego dirige la mirada al resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

-Discúlpame, tuve algunos trámites que hacer.- Se excusa revolviendo su cabello de manera automática y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No puede ver como Lily frunce el entrecejo y sus ojos se han vuelto de un verde más intenso.

-Hola chicos- Saluda alegremente entrando en la sala. Repara en la presencia de otra chica y la saluda amablemente- Tú debes ser otra amiga de James, mi nombre es Sophie, es un placer.

La pelirroja toma la mano que le tiende la rubia y fuerza una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy una amiga suya. Mi nombre es Lily.

Cuatro pares de ojos se pasean de una a la otra, esperando que suceda algo fuera de lo común. Peter, con claro miedo en sus ojos, decide no seguir esperando y sugiere que ya es hora de irse.

Sus amigos apoyan la moción, y Lily se levanta rápidamente para huir de allí.

-Adiós, James- Lo saludan el resto de los merodeadores.

-Sí, adiós- Reitera Lily, mirándolo a los ojos con clara decepción.

-Adiós- Susurra él, viendo como se marcha, sabiendo que no puede alcanzarla, que su lugar es allí, con Sophie.

-Me pareció muy maja esa chica- Comenta ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo no me comentaste nada de ella?

James da un respigo al escuchar la pregunta y esboza una triste sonrisa.

-Hacía algunos años que no la veía.

-¿Estuvo de viaje?- Pregunta curiosa mientras se sienta en el sofá, en el mismo lugar que hasta hace minutos era ocupado por Lily.

-Algo así.- Responde él ambiguamente.

-¿Y se quedará por mucho tiempo?- No hay ningún signo de rencor al preguntarlo, ella no siente nada de eso.

-No lo sé, puede que sí- _Espero que sí_, piensa pero no lo dice.

-Que bueno- Responde distraídamente. Revuelve su bolso hasta que una sonrisa delata que ha encontrado lo que buscaba.-Aquí está, la lista de invitados. Creo que debemos incluir a la chica.

La cara de James se pone blanca, y de pronto la perspectiva de revisar las cosas para su boda no le parece tan atractiva como días atrás. _Ella no estaba días atrás_, se reprende mentalmente.

Una lechuza que entra a la cocina, interrumpe sus pensamientos y lo salva de responder la pregunta. La reconoce rápidamente, al igual que su novia.

La letra de su jefe es clara e impoluta, siempre igual de prolija, sin embargo puede sentir como ese día los trazos cargan una evidente decepción. Le informa de algo que ya sabe, "…_Jane Willows ha escapado inexplicablemente y al no saber nada de ella, será muy complicada una futura captura…"_

No puede evitar que una sonrisa asome a sus labios y oye como Sophie le pregunta confundida.

-¿Es sobre tu interrogatorio de ayer?

Él asiente lentamente.-Ya todo está bien.

Lo dice más para él que para ella, pero siente una punzada en su pecho que le indica lo contrario. _No todo está bien, estoy enamorado de Lily cuando me voy a casar con otra_.

-Me alegro- Dice ella con una sonrisa alejándose del sofá para abrazarlo.- Amor, debo irme a mi casa, hay una boda dentro de poco más de una semana y no se organizará sola.

De pronto a James le falta el oxígeno y esa semana se le antoja cinco minutos. Pero sabe disimular y fuerza una sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós.

Él no la mira irse, sus ojos se encuentran perdidos con su mente en una pelirroja. En una pelirroja que en ese momento desea tener allí con él, _y sabe que no es posible_.

OoOoO

Siete días. Una semana de lo más extraña y rápida de lo que jamás imaginó. Siete días desde la última vez que la vio, que vio a Lily.

James se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos en su casa, y se siente peor de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo.

-Tendrás una despedida de soltero, no me importa lo que digas- Se impone Sirius.

-Entiéndanme, eso es lo que menos quiero en este momento.

-Prongs, esta vez estoy del lado de Pad, necesitas un poco de distracción, te hará bien.

-Pero Moony…

-Nada de peros, hoy tendrás una noche inolvidable.- Sirius esboza una sonrisa lasciva y James se permite tener algo de miedo.

-Yo lo controlaré, no te preocupes- Lo tranquiliza Remus, anticipando sus pensamientos.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo está ella?- No hace falta ningún tipo de aclaración para saber que se refiere a Lily.

-Disimula muy bien, siempre dispuesta y con una sonrisa, pero conociéndola sé que está desvastada.- Se sincera el licántropo.

-La extraño, le necesito aquí conmigo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que dentro de dos días te casas no es lo mejor que puedes sentir.

-Ya sabes lo que nosotros pensamos, no te puedes casar con Sophie mientras estés enamorado de Lily.-Insiste Sirius como lo hizo incontables veces en esa semana.-No es justo para nadie.

-Hace ya más de un año que planeamos esta boda, no puedo cancelarla, le rompería el corazón, y ella no se lo merece.

-Por supuesto que no se lo merece, pero no crees que es peor el hecho de prometerle estar siempre a su lado cuando en tu cabeza aparecen imágenes de la pelirroja.

-Yo sé que cuando me case sólo pensaré en mi esposa, es solo cuestión de un poco de tiempo.

-Prongs, ¡no es así y tú lo sabes!- La voz de Sirius se eleva levemente y se puede ver como se contiene para no zarandear a su mejor amigo.-Tú y la pelirroja están hechos para estar juntos, y por más de que cierres tu gran cabezota y lo niegues siempre será así.- Se acomoda el cabello y suspira.-Lo mejor es irnos, tengo que preparar las cosas para esta noche- Su expresión seria es reemplazada por una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pad, por favor no cometas ninguna locura.

-Locura es mi segundo nombre, nene- Dice divertido el aludido mientras se va.

-No te preocupes, trataré de que sea lo más controlado posible. Adiós.

-Gracias, Moony. Adiós.

Y la casa nuevamente sola. Las palabras de sus amigos revuelan sobre su cabeza. No sabe que hacer, sus sentimientos son claros y confusos a la vez. Sabe que el tiempo para decidir se está agotando peligrosamente, y haga lo que haga alguien va a salir lastimado. Tras largos minutos de meditación llega a una dolorosa conclusión. La necesita, la necesita ahora y a su lado.

Siguiendo sus impulsos envía una lechuza, y luego sintiéndose ligeramente más liviano se recuesta en su cama, deseando que esas sábanas posean una vez más su perfume. No se da cuenta cuando se queda dormido, sólo piensa en ella.

OoOoO

Unos golpes en su puerta lo despiertan. Al principio se siente desorientado, afuera el sol ha caído y no sabe quien puede ser a esas horas. Sin embargo, rápidamente las promesas de su amigo de una noche de soltería cruzan su cabeza y se estremece.

Nuevamente unos golpes llamándolo. Camina perezosamente hacia la entrada, y se esfuerza para poner una sonrisa y sacar de allí a la seguramente bailarina exótica o algo por el estilo que le manda su amigo.

Abre lentamente la puerta, pero no es necesario forzar una mueca cuando la ve. Por primera vez desde hace una semana, siente como le quitan diez kilos de encima y la sonrisa llega natural.

Parada frente a él, con su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente arreglado y un bonito y sencillo vestido de color verde, la encuentra más hermosa que nunca.

-Remus y Sirius me han enviado, aunque debo confesar que tenía muchas ganas de verte.- Susurra ella ante la falta de palabras de James.

-Estás bellísima- Responde él, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Gracias, aunque evité el pequeñísimo vestido rojo que insistió en que me ponga Sirius.

Ambos ríen haciendo del ambiente algo más cotidiano.

-Pasa- La invita a entrar y luego dice- Perdona que no tenga comida, ahora puedo pedir algo si quieres, lo que pasa es que no sabía…

Ella lo calla poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. El contacto hace que James se estremezca ligeramente.

-Tranquilo…

No llega a decir nada más porque él la toma de la cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La besa con dulzura, como si de la más fina porcelana se tratase. Y la acaricia, dejándose embriagar por ese perfume que tanto le gusta y le hace perder la cordura.

El beso se vuelve más apasionado, y no puede dejar sus manos quietas. Quiere explorarla toda, reconocer cada rincón de su cuerpo, escucharla suspirar su nombre, _sentirla_.

El ambiente se caldea peligrosamente y ambos saben lo que va a suceder. Sin embargo, ninguno siente alguna clase de remordimiento, y bajo las sábanas solo están ellos dos. Entregándose y siendo uno. _Como ambos lo desean_.

OoOoO

Hace rato que está despierto. Sus dedos recorren la espalda de Lily acariciándola despacio, sin despertarla. Se siente frustrado, sin saber que hacer. Y tan sólo 24 horas –_mucho menos_- para tomar una decisión.

Ella se remueve en sus brazos, se despierta y le dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Estas preocupado, cierto?- Le pregunta seria, mirándolo con atención. Ella se siente culpable, sabe que lo que hace está mal, pero lo adora, y no lo puede evitar.

-Sí, bastante- Confiesa revolviendo su cabello.

-Discúlpame, por todo esto, yo…

-No debes disculparte por nada- La interrumpe- Es todo culpa mía.- Desvía la mirada y se siente lo peor del mundo.

-Creo que debería irme- Resuelve ella, sintiéndose triste, sabiendo que ese no es su lugar.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- Él no la quiere ver irse, pero necesita estar solo para pensar.

Ambos se visten en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se despiden, ella le dice:

-No tengas miedo de decidir, sé que harás lo correcto.

Y cuando él la besa, esas palabras aún vagan por su cabeza.

Se asoma por el balcón tratando de que el aire fresco lo despeje y ayude. Piensa que su despedida de soltero ha superado ampliamente sus expectativas y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su problema principal.

_Sé que harás lo correcto. _

Ella confía en él. De pronto sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

OoOoO

La ha buscado por todos lados. Ha preguntado por ella pero nadie le ha sabido contestar. Es temprano en la mañana, y en sus ojos se divisan el cansancio producto de no haber dormido en toda la noche. En unas pocas horas se presentará frente a su puerta su cuñado, para acompañarlo a la iglesia, donde tendrá lugar la boda. Pero antes de todo esto, él necesita hablar con ella.

Camina por la avenida, y luego de haber tomado una decisión apura el paso. Se reprende mentalmente por no haber pensado en ello antes. Se dirige a la casa de la mejor amiga de su prometida, y en unos pocos minutos está allí.

-James, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda- Le advierte la madrina cuando le abre la puerta de su casa.

-Lo sé, pero esto no puede esperar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunta Sophie entrando a la habitación.

Lleva un elaborado vestido blanco, y James sabe que nunca la ha visto tan hermosa.

-Amor, necesito hablar contigo.- Ambos lo dicen al mismo tiempo, y la duda aparece en sus rostros.

-Los dejaré solos- Murmura su amiga, desapareciendo de la sala.

-Primero habla tú- Le pide el moreno, luego de sentarse junto a ella en un sofá.

-Yo te amo, James. Pero no estoy segura de este paso que estamos dando.- Desvía la mirada nerviosa, y unas lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos.- Yo sé que a ti te sucede lo mismo, nada es igual desde hace una semana.

-Yo… no es que no quiera casarme. Eres muy importante para mi, Sophie.

-Pero está ella, ¿verdad?- Las lágrimas silenciosas caen por su rostro. James se sorprende de que lo sepa y se refleja en su expresión.- La manera en que te miraba, la manera en que tú la mirabas. Era muy obvio. Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que no estamos en lo correcto al casarnos tan jóvenes.

-Perdóname, Sophie. Tú no te mereces esto.

-Seguramente nadie se lo merezca, pero las cosas suceden.- Se limpia el maquillaje corrido con el dorso de la mano.- Dori me matará cuando vea lo que he hecho con mi rostro.- Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, yo sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor.

-No existe nadie mejor que tú, pero lo intentaré.- Ella lo abraza con fuerza escondiendo su cara en el cuello de James.

-Te adoro, pequeña. Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.- Trata de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello.

-Gracias, sé que lo harás.- Le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y esboza una sonrisa.- Te adoro, y mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré.

Él la abraza una vez más.

-A ti te preocupa que te quiera matar Dori, pero mi cabeza la querrán todos en tu familia.- Bromea.

-Yo me encargaré de que no sea así. Aunque no prometo nada con mi padre.-Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, abrazados.- Me pareció una buena chica- Dice Sophie- Todo estará bien.

-Sí, sé que todo estará bien.- Murmura algo avergonzado.- ¿Sophie?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo, espero que nunca te alejes de mi vida.

Ella no puede evitar sentirse mucho mejor después de eso.

-Yo espero lo mismo.- Mira el reloj de la pared y agrega- Deberías irte, ella debe estar esperándote.

-Pero… ¿Quién le dirá a los invitados que la boda se cancela? No quiero que cargues con eso.

-Oh, no te preocupes. De eso se encargarán con gusto mis hermanos, nunca fueron muy devotos de esta ceremonia.

-Nunca les caí muy bien.

-Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerte como yo lo hice. Ellos se lo perdieron.

Ambos se ponen de pie, y un adiós parece demasiado doloroso.

-Prefiero un hasta luego- Le dice ella, dándole un corto y suave beso en los labios.

-Nos veremos pronto, cuando tú quieras.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti.

-Hasta luego, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, hasta luego.

Y con esas últimas palabras, James se aleja de ese lugar, teniendo muy en claro donde dirigirse. Se mueve por inercia, por primera vez en varios días las cosas están muy claras para él, y se siente completamente feliz.

La casa de Remus queda bastante lejos de allí, y decide aparecerse porque no aguanta la ansiedad. Unos minutos después se encuentra golpeando suavemente la puerta rezando porque ella esté allí.

Y no solo se encuentra allí, sino que es la que abre, y es la que al verlo una sonrisa se expande por su rostro.

No hacen falta palabras, los besos y los abrazos hablan por sí solos.

-¿Ya todo terminó?- Pregunta ella temerosa.

-No, esto recién comienza. Múdate conmigo, Lily.

Ella responde con un nuevo beso en los labios.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace varios días, pero no me parecía apropiado.- Confiesa susurrándoselo al oído.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta él, ignorando el cosquilleo que le produce el hecho de que ella le murmure cosas al oído.

-Te amo.

Él la mira a los ojos y sabe que lo que siente en ese momento nunca lo sintió con nadie.

-Yo también te amo.-Se lo dice antes de acudir a esa boca que se está convirtiendo en una nueva adicción. Él se encarga de que el beso aumente de intensidad y la estrecha más sobre su cuerpo.-Pobre Remus, por unas horas no podrá entrar a su casa- murmura divertido, realizando un hechizo para bloquear la puerta.

La recuesta en el sofá, y una vez más, la locura y el amor se hacen presentes.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este minific, espero que les haya gustado el final. Cualquier crítica, saludo, abrazo, maldición, ya saben, solo dénle al GO.

Muchos besos con sabor a merodeador (:

Denu Black


End file.
